The Slytherin Potter
by Ashabel
Summary: Harry Potter grew up as the neglected older brother of the BWL. He was not abused, but not loved. He was just ignored. Ever since the day his arogant little brother 'defeated' Voldemort. He was a shy timid boy when he came to Hogwarts, but had a thrist to prove him self. So where did he go Slyherin of Course. Along with his equaly shy friend Daphne. Starts in GOF.
1. The Selection

**A/N: Looking for BETA for this story. All rights to respectful owners. Harry and Daphne are the only two who have their ages changed. Oh and this will contain a rather dark Harry and Daphne don't expect him to forgive his family. Oh and a Change in Destiny should be updated by the end of Friday.**

Sixteen year old Harry Potter, elder brother of the boy who lived sat at the Slytherin table. He was with his best friend Daphne Greengrass. Her head was on his shoulder, as they were waiting for the Goblet of fire to regurgitate the champions names. The rules were anyone who had taken their OWL's could enter. Harry after much persistence from Daphne had entered.

Daphne was his closes friend ever since the day he met her on the Hogwarts Express on their first year. He was a quiet shy boy. She was rather timid her self, and was rather shy and scared asking to sit with Harry. Harry smiled at her softly and nodded. She thanked him quietly and smiled at him, than sat opposite him.

They had sat in silence for quiet a while tell the food trolley came. Daphne just shook her head nervously at the kind plump witch. Harry got some sweets and snacks and returned to the compartment.

In the end Harry spoke to the blonde girl opposite him. "Want one." He offered the box of Jelly Slugs. He smiled at her.

She looked over. "Please." She smiled taking one. "There my favourite."

Harry smiled at her. "Well here." He placed the box on her lap.

"No I couldn't. There yours after all."

"Seriously it's fine. I'm Harry by the way." He smiled at her again.

"Really thank you Harry. I'm Daphne by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you Daphne."

"And you Harry. So can I ask your last name."

"Potter." He sighed.

"Oh what's wrong."

"Your gonna question me about my stupid little brother. As well as my oh so great parents right." It did not seem like a question.

"Of course not Harry, I'd never judge based on someone's family. Given my." She trailed off on the last part. "My last name is Greengrass by the way. Please don't think I'm bad given my family's history."

"Im not one to judge either. They say family is the one you need to trust and they will always be there for you, that's a load of dragon dung."

Daphne nodded. "Yeah mum and dad loves me but dad was rather cold and distant. Then mum well mum wasn't around much, and will never be now."

"Oh I'm sorry Daphne I know we just met but if you ever need to talk I'm always open to talk too. You see I know what it's like to grow up without much interaction with a mother or farther."

Daphne smiled sadly. "Guess we're not so different, are we Harry."

"No I guess we're not." Harry smiled sadly back.

The pair had both had troubled pasts.

"Harry do you think. Well do you think we could be friends. You know no matter what house we go too?"

Harry looked at the small blonde girl kindly. "Of course Daphne."

"Thanks Harry it will be nice to have a friend."

"You too Daphne thank you."

Once reaching Hogwarts the pair got sorted into Slytherin. Daphne weren't such a shock as her family tends to go to Slytherin with a few Ravenclaw's. But Harry was a total shock. His father had sent him a howler, the second morning after his sorting. Harry just made it look like it did not bother him. He had gotten use to hiding his emotions. Way before Hogwarts. His first two years at Hogwarts were uneventful, he did however become a chaser on the Slytherin Qudditch team in his second year. He grew feather apart from his mother and father as time went on.

Soon after becoming friends Daphne explained her mother was dead. An ancient curse put on the moon family, that finally manifested effecting her mother. The Moon's being Daphne's mother birth family, before she married Daniel Greengrass. This really sent Daphne's father into depression. They had enough money so he did not have to work, but Daphne and her little sister Astoria suffered badly. Daphne had taken care of them. With the house elves help. Daphne's father never picked sides in the war nor did her mother, she got sick soon after Daphne was born. Something to do with the long forgotten curse, that would effect the first Moon born mother to give birth to her first daughter in a thousand years. Daphne's father never blamed her, nor was ever harsh to her. Daphne's mother did get better. Then they had Astoria and all seemed well, but then a year after Astoria was born their mother became terminally ill. They could never work out what was wrong and she died a year later when Daphne was four.

In their third year Harry's ass of a little brother came to Hogwarts. Harry was not the biggest fan of Draco Malfoy but he was still better than his douche of a brother. He would assist Draco in getting his chubby brother in trouble.

In the previous two years Harry and Daphne both opened up a lot. The pair learning two defend them selves. There was a reason Harry was called the ice king, and Daphne the ice queen. They both appeared quiet and impassive but the whole of Slytherin soon learned not to anger the pair. They eventually became the unofficial King and queen of Slytherin. Even Draco Malfoy fell into line with the pair. When learning he could never usurp the pairs power, with his girl friend Pansy Parkinson. Draco took a fancy to Astoria but Daphne and Harry both scared him off.

Harry little Brother Regan got into some business with the Philosophers stone trying to save it, getting him self seriously injured. Harry knew what he was planning to do, and informed his head of house Severus Snape who went to save the foolish boy and his friends. They found Granger trying to get her self and Ronald Weasley who was seriously injured out the trap door. Whilst trying not to get killed by Devils Snare. He levitated the two out and ordered the girl to the hospital wing with the disgusting ginger boy, who ate like a pig. Well his brother did too but that was beside the point. Snape apparently found Quiral trying to steal the stone. Snape quickly captured him tho. His little brother was about to be killed when this happend. The turban wearing Professor was being processed by the spirit of Lord Voldemort, who when he left the Professors body immediately perished. So interrogated him was worthless. Oh and of course the old goat hushed it up. The old bastard who was part of the reason of Harry's miserable childhood. The old goat tried to give Gryffindor the house cup by awarding last muinet points to. Regan, Granger and Weasley oh and Longbottom for some reason. But Snape quickly intervened for the warning of the threat and saving his brothers and his friends life's, he awarded Harry fifty points. Dumbledore could not do anything, fearing then it would show favouritism. The rest of the houses just thought Snape could not see his house lose. But Harry and Daphne, as well as few others knew the truth.

Snape did not like Harry at first, due to how he resembled his father apart from having his mothers stunning green eyes. But soon warmed up to the boy. As Harry got older he looked less and less like James Potter as well.

Then came Harry's fourth year when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. He saved the day that time with Daphne by his side. He discovered he could speak Parcel Tongue his brother could too somehow. An old dairy was processing the youngest Weasley Ginny. He had killed the Basilisk by bring a rooster down to the Chamber with him. Then stabbed the Dairy controlling the girl with a basilisk fang. It screamed and so did the young incarnation of the Voldemort. The pages poured with ink like blood and it was destroyed. He showed the memory to Snape who sent it to the Ministry. To prevent Harry being punished, and Daphne too. For both of their efforts Snape saw to it they both received special awards for services to the school. For both of their contributions they and both received the order of Merlin first class as well. Lockhart had tried to memory wipe his stupid little brother and friend Weasley, when they went for him for help to go down to the chamber. But discovered then what many already knew that year he was a fraud. But the fool tried to use Weasley's broken wand, that had snapped when his Brother and Weasley tried to fly a car to Hogwarts but, crashed in the Whomping Willow. That had caused a lot of damage to the tree, and the international statue of secrecy. Snape did his best to have the idiot pair expelled, but of course the Headmaster saved their asses. Mister Weasley was finned heavily for the bewitching of the car and owning it. Something Draco was pleased to taunt the young Weasley in the corridors for.

Fifth year nothing eventful happend, apart form his godfather escaping prison. Well he was falsely imprissoned after all. Nor given a trial. It was the rat Wormtail that had betrayed his parents. But his father went along with the old mans plans for what ever reason. But during a scuff up between the rat, Sirius, his dad and Lupin who turned out to be a Werewolf. Wormtail and killed Harry's father and fled. Harry in all honestly did not care. He haven't heard much from Sirius but told him and old him to owl him if he ever needed anything. Lupin also did the same for Harry. Harry liked Lupin he was a good teacher no matter his other issues. Harry had never saw him when he was young tho. Well he had his reasons to keep away. After his fathers death he had become head of the Potter family. He did not banish his little brother and mother from the family. But they soon moved out to one of the smaller potter houses. Rather than stay at Potter Manor. Dumbledore of course tried to convince him to turn the headship over to Regan but Harry told him were to go. He still gave Regan access to his trust vault for now. He also set up a small vault for his mother. But would not give them access to the other Potter vaults. Now he was the one with the power and authority. Not the neglected and unloved one, but he did not flaunt it. His revenge was subtle like a good Slytheirn.

Daphne soon sat up with her Ice queen mask adorned on her face as the old fools began speaking.

Then the goblet burst to life, expelling a flaming bit of parchment. "The Champion from Beauxbaton is, Flure Delecore." A polite applause followed. His Brother and Weasley drooled at the site of her. A few of the girls from the selected girls school burst into tears however, at not being chosen.

"Pathetic." Mumbled Harry so only Daphne could hear. She nodded in agreement.

The goblet burst a flaming bit of parchment out again. "The Champion from Dermstung is Victor Krum." The hall erupted into louder applause then for the girl.

The the goblet burst to life a third time. The Hogwarts champion is Harry Potter." Dumbledore said in a slight dejected tone trying to appear impartial. But the whole Hall erupted into applause from the Hogwarts students. Even those who did not like the Slytherin knew he was a genius and knew you did not cross him. Or his girl friend Daphne Greengrass, because if you did a world of pain came your way from both of them. Only his arrogant little brother and friends well apart from Granger booed and hissed him as he made his way out the door. Daphne squeezed his hand softly as he left. She had let her mask slip as it did a lot when it involved her best friend and boy friend. But people soon learned not to try get to Harry or Daphne threw doing something to either of them.

Granger actually liked Harry partly or at least respected him. She watched as he left the hall. Still remembering the day he saved her life. Regan and Ronald had been vile to her, and she was crying in the girls bathroom. It was Halloween and Quiral had let in a troll. She came face to face with it, but Harry burst in and saved her. It had near,y killed her and it destroyed the bathroom. But he had transfigured its club, into a stone pillar that even the strong troll could not hold up. It dropped it on its own skull crushing it and killing him self. As it thudded it the floor dead. Going through the floor to the classroom bellow. She had been sternly told off but when McGonagal realised it was because she was being build soften up on her. Dumbledore tried to punish Harry for being where he should not be, tell Snape pointed out if Harry had not stepped in the girl would have died. It would have taken to long to tell a teacher. So Snape awarded Harry one hundred potions for saving the girls life. Regan and Ronald had lost Gryffindor one hundred points each for bullying and also gotten three months detention with the witch.

Regan soon applogised probably on his mummy's orders and probably Ronald on the same with his mummy's orders. She still weren't sure if she like the pair, but they tried to be friendly and she supposed it would beat seven years of loneliness. But even now in fourth year she saw how different she was from the rest of Potters gang, but acted the part of the good friend just for a peaceful life.

Just then after Harry had left a fourth name came out. Oh and of course she had to play the part of the worried friend. As Dumbledore read out. "Regan Potter." As whispers filled the hall.

Harry was with the other champions talking politely, as the door banged open and his arrogant little brother swaggered in.

 **A/N: So I hope you enjoyed that. I think I know where I am going to take this one. If you think it is worthy of your time please review :)**


	2. A Mystery

**A/N: As always grammar is not my strongest area by a long shot, so apologies for the awful grammar. Still looking for a beta for this story. All rights to respectful owners. Thank you two the people who pointed out the mistake I made by calling Harry and Daphne both ice king, it has now been corrected. Hope you enjoy.**

Regan shut the door and swaggered over to the champions.

"What are you doing here little boy?"

"Oh well you see the goblet made me a fourth champion. Well a much more worthy Hogwarts champion if you ask me."

Fleur and Krum laughed. Whilst Harry just smirked.

The large boys face burned with anger.

"Clearly you two don't know who I am."

"Oh I do little boy, but I heard stories about you little boy. All arrogance and no real talent."

"How dare you. You, you, you little velar whore!"

The blonde girls face flashed dangerously. But just then a oily voice spoke.

"You see headmaster, the boy is nothing but arrogance like I have always said."

Dumbledore smiled. "Now, now Severus. I am sure it was a misunderstanding if you'd all apologies to each other."

"Sorry." Mumbled Regan.

"Now the rest of you." Dumbledore said softly.

They all refused. Dumbledore gave the three a disappointed look like he thought it would effect them.

"Ah yes no Regan did you place your name in the goblet of fire."

"Why of course not sir."

"But of course he is lieing." Snapped the large Madam Maxine.

This lead to a long argument between all the adults. Harry most enjoyable parts were Snape's jabs at his little brother.

"As much as it saddens me to say. But my delightful brother." He said brother with much distaste. "He is innocent. It would require a very powerful confundess charm to hoodwink a powerfully magical object like that. Magic way beyond the ability of a fourth year. Especially." Harry smirked. "A mediocre and inept first year like him. Seriously you two have nothing too worry about having two Hogwarts champions. Come on it's not like he's going to win. If anything I think he's gonna die by the end of all this."

"Potters right about the hoodwinking. I was about to come and say this."

"Yes, yes Alestor now Harry I'm very disappointed you could say something about that. He's your brother after all."

Snape had been trying and doing a good job at hiding his amusement at Harry's words.

"That may be headmaster, but you know as well as anyone I don't view him as family."

The foreign visitors were mumbling between them selfs at theses words.

"Now headmaster I think it's clear this won't be resolved tonight. It's clear the boy has to complete binding magical contract after all. Isn't that right Mister Bagman and Mister Crouch?"

"Correct." Mister Crouch said. "We must follow the rules."

"Well Barty knows the rule book, back to front so on to buissness. We got to give our champions their instructions after all."

"Yes right the first task." Crouch said. "It is designed to test your daring in the face of the unknown, so we won't be telling you what it is. You may only enter the task, with only your wand. The task is on the 24th of November. That is all you may leave."

The Judges and other Hogwarts staff started talking.

"Sure I can't convince you to stay Barty?" Dumbledore said.

"No I must get back, iv left young Weatherbe encharge. He's very enthusiastic, maybe a little to enthusiastic."

"Oh come on Barty I'm staying, it's all happening at Hogwarts now."

"I think not Ludo. I must be going now good night." The man left without another word.

Dumbledore turned to the other headmasters offering them a night cap, but they had already strode off with their Champions. They were talking in their native tongues. Harry understood them and concealed a smirk.

"Regan please come with me I have things I wish to discuss with you. Il only keep you ten muinets as I'm sure Gryffindor won't miss this opportunity to celebrate.

"Of course sir." The cocky boy said, following the old man.

Soon after this the other staff disperse.

"Harry come lets go back to the Dungeons."

Harry nodded.

When they were walking down the steps to the dungeons Snape spoke.

"So gonna be shown up by your glorious brother, who our delightful headmaster sees as the next coming of Merlin." Snape said Headmaster with great distane.

Harry chuckled. "Oh I don't know sir he may surprise us and survive at least the first task."

Snape chuckled him self. "Now seriously Harry, if I can find out anything to help you I will. It's clear our Headmaster will help the boy."

Harry smirked. "Well sir Isn't that cheating."

"Only if we get caught, only if we get caught."

"Oh and as Slytherin's sir we won't get caught."

"Quite right you are."

They reach the Slytherin common room.

"Well Harry goodnight. Also try not to stay up to late."

"Of course sir."

With that they parted ways.

A tidal wave of noise met Harry. As soon as Harry entered Daphne pulled Harry into a tight hug.

The next morning Harry awoke on one of the sofas with Daphne curled up with him. In an armchair. Harry head was very painful. He reached for one of the vials obviously sent by Snape. He downed it quickly and the head ache was soon gone.

Harry and Daphne may have come to Hogwarts rather shy, but they soon grew out of the habit. The whole of Slytherin house may see them show emotion, but they knew they could be cold and cruel when the need came for it. One of the times being when Malfoy first came to Hogwarts, and he tried ruling Slytherin. The pair soon put him in his place.

Harry deciding to wait for Daphne too awake, and took out his map of Hogwarts he had stolen from the Weasley twins very soon into his first year. They had stolen it from the stupid Squib of a caretakers office, and Harry caught a glimpse of it. He knew what it was even if it wasn't activated. Because his oh so great father had told his dear little brother about it, were to find it and how to use it. Because his father and his friends made it when they where at school. Whispering the activation words Harry scanned the map. It was then something interesting caught his eye. Alestor Moody and Barty Crouch in the same room. It being Moody's office Harry thought he'd need to investigate later in the day.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I thought it was a good place to end it. Hope you enjoyed and want this story to continue.**


	3. Help in any way

**A/N: All rights to respectful owners. Also sorry for the long delay since the last chapter and my grammar. But hope you enjoy :)**

"Hey Daph?"

"Yeah?" She mumbled half asleep.

"I need to go deal with a surprising revelation. Feel free to keep sleeping there hang over cure around by the way." He smiled at her carefully getting up.

"Nah I'll get up meet in the Prefects Bathroom in around an hour?" Daphne asked.

"Sure bring me a change of clothes and my bath stuff would you?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks well see you in a bit."

With that Harry carefully slipped through the castle tell he reached the office door and knocked.

"Potter." The man growled.

"Sir may I come in and have a word?"

"Very well Potter your lucky I was up or you may have been blasted through a wall."

Harry smirked as he entered and say down in front of the man's desk.

"So Potter what can I do for you?"

"Lets just say I know something. Something that best kept quiet and for what it's worth I'm not gonna tell anyone. Nor am I gonna be the one to really care what this person is up to."

"Potter do not speak in such riddles." The man snapped.

Harry smirked. "Fine Bart Crouch."

The man face paled. "H-How do you know?"

" I have my ways now I won't say but I'm guessing your not the old fool Mister Crouch but his son. The son who supposed to be dead."

"Cleaver boy Potter. Now what's to stop me oblivating you?"

"My special source would just remind me your here. As well as I'm willing to possibly help in you endeavours."

The fake moody smirked. "Well Potter i believe we have a deal."

"So why are you here?" Harry said getting straight to the point.

"Your brother's greatest enemy." he said simply.

"That is most interesting and what does this enemy wish to achieve?" Harry asked.

"Well I can't just tell you all his plans for all I know your here on the old man's orders."

Harry's face darkened. "I hate that vile old man and will take great pleasure in ending him one day and that one day will be soon." Harry said darkly and with true determination.

"Well I'm sure you will get your wish one day." The man said.

Harry merely nodded.

"Now I'll contact him and inform him in this interesting development and inform him if he has a task for you." The man said.

Harry nodded. "I bid your farewell for now."

The man nodded and Harry left heading to the Prefects bathroom to meet Daphne.

It was in the way to the bathroom he started to remember events from the past. His and Daphne first year coming to each others defence from fellow members of their house. Saving each other from attacks. Delving into the Dark Arts to learn to defend them self. Rising up the ranks within the house and teaching others to fear them. Developing their masks that made them seem so cold and distant. The pair of them confessing their love for one and other in their third year at christmas. where just some of the events that Harry thought of On his way.

After their father private a shared bath time the pair decided to go for a walk around the grounds.

"So I got some interesting news Daph."

"Oh do share." Daphne smiled slyly.

" It seems Moody is not Moody but someone else. Well and he here on the orders of the Dark Lord."

"Oh I'm guessing he's here to deal with that shit. As well as that where you went earlier." Daphne said.

"You would be correct my dear. Well I'm also offering to help in any way."

Daphne eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh Harry if you need any help you'll ask me right." She said gazing into his eyes excitedly.

Harry chuckled. "Why of course my dear." He said and then kissed her on the cheek.

As they walked they discussed further about what they thought the first task would be and how she was gonna help Harry prepare. They where sure they could get a note for unrestricted access for Harry to the restricted section. Harry being Snape favourite student.

"Oh Harry can't you just banish that Mudblood and arrogant bastard from your family line."

"For you my dear yes the next time they are their selves the Potter line will be cleansed. But to be honest Daph you did not really need to ask. I had plans to restart the line with you any way."

Daphne looked shocked. "Harry are you asking what I think your asking."

Harry blushed. "I have no clue what your on about dear." He smiled and kept walking.

"I'm serious Harry Potter do you really want to marry me some day!"

" Yes Daphne their is no one who comes close to you. You where my first friend and my best friend. The only friend I could never stand to be with out. The only person who knows everything about me and I know everything about you. Daphne Greengrass I love you as never want to be with out you."

A few tears left Daphne eyes. "Harry I love you too. But you realise this ain't no official proposal I expect to be rushed off my feet."

"Deal." Harry said smiling.

The pair embraced each other and kissed.

"Come on let's go get an early lunch then go get you a note from Snape."

The pair linked arms as headed towards the kitchens happily in each others company.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
